<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Reasons I Love You by Sleepless_in_Starbucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766775">All the Reasons I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks'>Sleepless_in_Starbucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Multi, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, and there's also analosleep, but it's ambigous and just future/implied, mentions of death/dying as jokes, no one dies either, no one's dead though, of the mentally/emotionally abusive type, self-deprecation, the losleep is just background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil wished he could say he didn't believe his mother. Wished he could say he knew her ugly words were also ugly lies and nothing more.<br/>But even lies could hold truths, and in this case, Virgil knew hers did- after all, really, who would want to love someone as broken as him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Reasons I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You’re better than this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I know you’re not this weak. Why do you always act like you are?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No one’s going to want to pick you up if you keep falling apart.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil slammed his locker shut, leaning his forehead against the cold metal. He and his mom had had another fight the night before, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Correction: He had had a panic attack and his mother had yelled at his prone and shaking form. She just called it a fight because then it made it look like they were both in the wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil couldn’t even remember what had caused it- something she had said, probably, but who knows. All he really remembers is not being able to breathe, falling off the couch as he struggled to get through his counting exercises, his mother watching him with open scorn as she belittled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re never going to get a wife like this.” She had said as he choked on his own hurried breaths. “No one’s going to care about you if you’re so useless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was always about marriage. As if that mattered to Virgil. His mom didn’t even know he was queer- something he had no plans to ever tell her. He had just focused on trying to breath, a task that had become a little easier once his mother had given up with her insults, stalking off to aggressively wash the dishes. As soon as he could stand without the world completely greying out, Virgil had run off to his room, locking himself in and staying there until he had to leave for school the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Greetings, Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil turned his head, still pressing the side of his face against the locker even as he looked at the speaker. Logan was as put together as always- their black and midnight blue hair was pulled into a neat braid, and they were wearing a simple NASA t-shirt that was tucked into their clean and un-ripped jeans. Pinned to the dark leather jacket they had on was both their genderfluid pride pin and their ‘they/them pronouns’ pin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Lo.” He returned, finally moving so that his shoulder was leaned against his locker and not his head. “Remy give you xir jacket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I stole it.” Logan responded. When Virgil raised an eyebrow at them, Logan sighed. “Fine, yes, xe gave it to me and refused to let me give it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil chuckled. “I think Remy’d give you the world if you wanted it. Xe’s not going to make you steal xir jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan smiled, the corner of their mouth tipping up. “Fair enough.” They said happily. Their smile fell in the next moment, however, being replaced by what Virgil was sure was meant to be a neutral expression but instead came out as a very nervous one. “Virgil, I was wondering if you are free after school today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Um, I am.” Virgil said, frowning in worry. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I need- want- need to discuss something with you.” Logan said before adding on quickly, “It’s nothing bad, I assure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Uh huh.” Virgil said, tone faintly disbelieving. He appreciated that Logan had tried to ease the anxiety they clearly knew would flare at the words ‘I need to discuss something with you’ with the addition, but given how hurriedly they had added it and the fact that their fingers were tapping repeated against their thigh (one of their nervous stims), it hadn’t helped much. “As long as I can get a ride home, I’m free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan nodded. “Of course. Meet you in the park?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Works for me.” Virgil responded. Logan nodded again, just as the bell rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have to go.” Logan said, as if Virgil didn’t also have to go. “I have chess at lunch, so I won’t see you then- after school, though, I will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, you will.” Virgil confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Great.” Logan said, their tapping stopping for a moment as they smiled. “Have a good day, Virgil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You too.” Virgil told them as they turned and rushed down the hall, trying to beat the bell to chemistry. Virgil remained at his locker a moment longer, his classroom close enough he wasn’t worried about tardiness, instead allowing his mind to briefly wander and settle upon what he was worried about- his newly set after school meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remy took a long, noisy slurp of xir iced coffee. “No, you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hun, as fun as this is, I do not need to deal with you getting yourself stuck in an anxiety spiral right now.” Remy interrupted him, now checking xir nails, painted in shades of black and pink, the colour choice having clearly been made to match with xir pink tank top and black jacket. Virgil thought it still worked, even if xe’s jacket was currently being worn by xir partner. “You haven’t even explained why you think today’s your last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil slumped over the table, letting out a groan. “Logan wants to talk to me after school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So, they were clearly nervous about it!” Virgil exclaimed, turning his face downwards and pressing it against the table top. “They’re going to kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remy laughed. “No offense, darling, but I don’t think Logan’s much of a killer. Well, killer looks aside. Besides, what do you care? More time with your friend and crush can’t exactly be the worst thing the world-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Crush-!” Virgil jerked back up, eyes wide. “They’re not my crush!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remy titled xir sunglasses down so that xe could stare at Virgil in disappointment. “Sugar, you ain’t subtle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes- but- you’re dating them!” Virgil resorted to, as if Logan being a taken enby made it impossible for Virgil to think they were cute and nice and clever and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m poly, they’re poly,” Remy shrugged as xe spoke, pausing to sip xir drink, “I’m not exactly the jealous type… if you’ve got a thing for them, babes, you might as well just admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil didn’t respond immediately, but soon enough he was slumping down again, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on top of them. “Yeah, alright, whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remy smirked. “Now, was that so hard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to die at that meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Remy sighed. “You’re not going to die at that meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil glared heatlessly at Remy. “You can’t promise that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“They’re my boo, I’ll make sure they don’t kill ya.” Remy said, pulling xir phone out of xir pocket and checking xir messages. “Hmph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Logan’s reminding me iced coffee doesn’t count as lunch.” Remy said, looking back at Virgil with a mildly exasperated smile. “That nerd won’t let me get away with half my old habits anymore. It’s almost annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Self-care being gently forced upon you by your beloved.” Virgil said, tone dry with sarcasm as he finished, “Yeah, that sounds awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, hush.” Remy said, waving xir hand dismissively as xe put xir phone away. “And come on. I’m not letting you get away with ‘I had a big breakfast’ if Logan won’t let me get away with iced coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil huffed but he still got up. “Why must you force your partner’s policies upon me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Because you’re my friend so I want you to practice self-care too, and I don’t want to suffer alone.” Remy said as xe headed for the cafeteria doors, Virgil following xem. “Plus, I figure they’re gonna be both our partner soon enough anyways-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Remy faltered for a moment, glancing back at Virgil, eyes masked by xir sunglasses but xir expression obviously conflicted. It smoothed out after a moment, however, and xe continued confidently, “well, your secret is officially out now, sweetheart. Shouldn’t take me too long to get y’all matched!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I- oh- Remy-” Virgil tripped over his words, biting his tongue as Remy stopped to look at him in confusion. “You don’t have to do that, Rem, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Trust me, sugar, it’ll be my pleasure.” Remy assured him, resuming xir walk towards the exit. “Won’t harm either of us if I try, anyways, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil didn’t reply to that, simply continuing to follow Remy in silence. Because it could harm one of them, specifically himself, when he was forced to confront Logan’s reaction- which could range anywhere from awkward pity to outright disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>After all, while his mother certainly had no right to say the things she said, the things she said were still true… and Logan was so capable, so smart and able to take care of themself… well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone like them wouldn’t fall in love with a ball-and-chain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil was going to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He was standing at the entrance to the park, Logan seated at a picnic table not too far away from where he was hovering. They hadn’t seen him yet, busy scribbling something or another on their paper, but Virgil knew he didn’t have forever to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>So he was taking what time he did have to mega-panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He had briefly considered running away from the whole situation, but Remy was watching him from the street, waiting in the car and playing the role of both waiting chauffeur and watchdog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’ll do fine, darling.” Remy had assured him, smirking. “Though, if Logan does kill you, I’m obligated by partner code to help them hide your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>That exchange had not put Virgil at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil wasn’t even close to finishing his several internal panic attacks when he realized Logan had looked up from their work and spotted him. They were waving him over, smiling. Virgil gulped and tried not to wobble as he made his approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“There you are.” Logan greeted, voice warmer than Virgil had expected from them. His ‘stolen’ jacket now bore both their ‘he/him’ and ‘they/them’ pronoun pins. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Nah, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Virgil said, trying to hide the tremor in both his voice and hands as he sat down across from Logan. “Just had to stay a bit late in sixth- sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It is perfectly alright. No need to apologize.” Logan assured him as he started pushing their papers into his bag. The quick look at them that Virgil got revealed them to not be the equations he had been expecting to see- instead, it was simply covered in back-and-forth lines and meaningless doodles; distractions, things to focus on instead of whatever had them so worked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>So this meeting had Logan stressed too. Great. Super. Utterly fantastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil bit down on the inside of his mouth, trying to keep what little bit of his cool he had left. “So. Something you needed to talk to me about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Uh- yes.” Logan confirmed, though Virgil didn’t miss his hesitation. They looked away from Virgil, his hand once more on their thigh and tapping out a beat too fast for any song to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“...Can I know what it is you need to talk to me about?” Virgil asked, really starting to hate this theme of him starting the conversation. He wasn’t good at it normally, and right now he felt he was only doing worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan nodded, but didn’t say anything right away. Virgil nodded too, an echo of Logan’s movement, deciding to give Logan their time to respond. A minute or two stretched before Logan took in a deep breath, the tapping on his thigh finally coming to a stop as they turned to Virgil. He smiled, a small nervous thing that immediately had Virgil even more on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Virgil,” They started, that one word alone spiking Virgil’s blood pressure, “you are my friend of five years. I have known you since seventh grade. I like to believe that, in the span of time between then and now, we have grown… close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s how friendships work, specs.” Virgil said, trying to beat down the demon of paranoia that had arisen to explain to him that Logan was clearly about to disown him, or perhaps shoot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I am aware, trust me, I just-” Logan cut himself off, laughing nervously and glancing away for a moment before once more returning their gaze to Virgil, “I’m no good at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil laughed a bit too, albeit more anxiously than nervously. “And what’s ‘this’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan let out a breath. “You are aware that I am dating Remy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hard not to be, what with you wearing xir jacket and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And you are aware that I am polyamrous and that we are in an open relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil swallowed. “Remy told me earlier today, yeah, though I don’t see why that could be important-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I like you!” Logan exclaimed, suddenly, almost panickedly. “Well, love you, more accurately put, but I hope I get my point across-” Logan itched at the back of their neck, looking sheepish. Virgil, for his part, had been frozen since Logan had said those first three words. “I meant to do this much more… eloquently, but I- well, I’m never good with this. You can ask Remy, I yelled it at xem in the middle of a Starbucks- Virgil? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil, to his mixed horror and humiliation, didn’t respond, finding himself still functionally frozen in place. His unresponsive exterior wasn’t a very accurate depiction of his inner turmoil, however- he could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, his heartbeat drumming in his ear, his lungs constricting and his throat closing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Useless</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Weak</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No one’s going to want you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil hated that he knew he was only proving the voices right- proving his mother right. But he couldn’t help it. All he could do was choke on nothing and wait for the insults he knew would soon be coming-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Virgil!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>When had Logan gotten so close? Virgil could’ve sworn he was seated across from him, but now they were next to him, and his eyes were really wide, and they looked really worried and that couldn’t be good so why was Logan worried what had him worried-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Virgil, I need you to breathe with me.” Logan’s voice was much calmer this time, and Virgil was much more inclined to listen to it. It was reassuring, grounding, familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He jerked when his hand was touched, but when he realized it was Logan holding his hand, gently guiding it to rest on their chest as he breathed exaggeratedly, he relaxed, trying his hardest to follow Logan’s breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil wasn’t sure the last time he had come down from a panic attack so quickly. It helped, he thought vaguely, somewhere in the back of his mind, to have someone helping you instead of yelling at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Virgil?” Logan repeated Virgil’s name once more, this time softly, concern colouring his tone. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I- yeah.” Virgil said, still feeling breathless. He didn’t try to move from his position, hunched over and leaning towards Logan, the hand Logan had pressed against their chest remaining there. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No need to apologize.” Logan told him easily, lowering his hand from their chest but still holding it, helping to keep Virgil grounded. “If anyone should be apologizing, Virgil, it’s me. I never thought that my confession might- I didn’t think about how your anxiety might cause you to react, and I am so, so sorry for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil waved him off with his free hand. “Don’t worry about it.” Logan opened their mouth to respond, but Virgil simply waved dismissively once more. “You couldn’t have known, Lo. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan didn’t make any response to that, but Virgil could tell they wanted to. The silence stretched for a moment before Logan began, “If you want to go home now-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan shut up the moment Virgil spoke, eyes wide as they looked at him in confusion. “Why what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Why- why me?” Virgil asked, disliking how weak he sounded but having no way to remedy it. “I mean, you already have Remy, and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan still looked confused. “Why you?” They repeated, perplexed. “Why wouldn’t it be you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil chuckled, but it was harsh yet shaky. “I’m an anxious mess who overthinks everything! I have a panic attack every other week! I had a panic attack when you tried to tell me you loved me! I don’t exactly have that many redeeming qualities- especially when you look to Remy, who’s got confidence, and style, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan’s small smile returned as he squeezed Virgil’s hand, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Virgil, I’m not picking out partners based on objective merit. If I was, I wouldn’t be dating Remy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Xe’s your partner-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Xe’s sweet and has no braincells.” Logan corrected, still smiling. “But I love xem, because I think xe’s cute, and xe makes me happy- simple as that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan was looking at Virgil now, his smile growing as they moved to hold one of Virgil’s hands in both of his own. “Yes, you have anxiety, and yes, you have panic attacks, but that doesn’t nullify all the reasons I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Reasons you… reasons you love me?” Virgil repeated, voice quiet and vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re thoughtful regarding everything you do.” Logan said without preamble. “And you’re respectful towards all. When bored, you doodle band logos on the backs of your hands, and you run your fingers through your hair when you’re stressed. You sing rock songs under your breath when you think no one can hear and your voice is heavenly when you do so. And sometimes you smile without even realizing it, and I- I think you’re prettiest then, because you’re relaxed and you’re happy and you’re absolutely beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil didn’t know how to respond to that outside of gaping at Logan, feeling once more breathless but now in a good way. “Really?” He managed, just barely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand again, scooting closer to him so that their knees could bump up against each other. “I would never lie to you, Virgil, not about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil nodded, more to himself than Logan. “Okay.” He said, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Okay.” Virgil repeated, this time louder, before he allowed himself to slump fully forwards, head falling upon Logan’s shoulder, exhaustion from the panic attack and the sudden need to be much closer to Logan mingling together and pushing him forwards. Logan reacted immediately, releasing Virgil’s hand to wrap their arms around him instead, holding him close but not too tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So…” Logan started, uncertainly, though not as nervous as they had been when Virgil first arrived in the park. “If I asked you to be my boyfriend… what would you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes.” Virgil replied without a thought, the answer already long decided. “I’d- I’d love to be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Almost as soon as he had said that, Virgil could feel Logan pressing a kiss to his head, gentle and sweet. “Good. Because I’d love to be your partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil pressed himself closer to Logan, head still pressed into his shoulder. “Lo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yes, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A giddy little smile appeared on Virgil’s lips at the petname. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Logan chuckled at that, also sounding rather giddy themself, choosing to press another kiss to Virgil’s head. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Virgil knew the moment wouldn’t last forever. Soon enough, he’d be once more asking if this was possible and deciding it was not, doubting Logan and their love and falling back into the familiarity of his mother’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>But Logan would be there when that happened, just like he was now, to hold Virgil and remind him of the truth- to love him. Because Virgil knew that this wasn’t perfect. But he also knew that it was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>And that was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr at @sleepless-in-starbucks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>